


Nocne nastroje

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Spock z pewnych powodów nie może spać sam.





	1. Chapter 1

Pewnego wieczoru omawiali do późna jakieś istotne wówczas sprawy zawodowe, teraz nie pamięta jakie, to już nieważne. Ważniejsze jest to, co działo się potem. Spock zapytał niespodziewanie, ale w sposób zupełnie naturalny, jakby nie miało, nie mogłoby to wywołać żadnego zaskoczenia: 

– Mógłbym przenocować dziś tutaj?

Jim naprawdę nie wiedział wtedy jaka logika się za tym kryje. Nie miał jednak nic przeciwko. 

Po prostu leżeli obok siebie, ramię w ramię. Blisko, bo wielkość łóżka nie pozwalała na nic innego. Kirk nie miał dotąd problemu z zaśnięciem z kimś leżącym koło niego. Zwykle były to kobiety. Zwykle wcześniej było namiętnie. Może ta namiętność go wyczerpywała i dlatego od razu zapadał w głęboki sen. Teraz było inaczej, nie mógł zasnąć. Był całkowicie rozbudzony. Sytuacja wydawała mu się wyjątkowo osobliwa. Tym bardziej, że Spock spał jak niemowlę. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Jim starał się nie wykonywać zbyt wielu ruchów – nie chciał go obudzić. Obrócił się jednak ostrożnie i cichutko, aby spojrzeć na Spocka. Przyglądał mu się dokładnie, chyba nigdy nie widział go z takiej odległości. Gdyby miał piegi, mógłby je wszystkie bez problemu policzyć. Czy Wolkanom w ogóle robią się od słońca piegi? Jimowi zdecydowanie tak, jako nastolatek bardzo tego nie lubił. Teraz raczej rzadko wystawia się na słońce i nie ogląda już swojej twarzy tak uważnie w lustrze, więc nawet nie wie czy jakieś ma. Gdyby wyciągnął rękę mógłby go objąć. Czy ciężar jego ramienia by go zbudził? A gdyby się trochę pochylił, naprawdę nieznacznie, mógłby delikatnie dotknąć wargami jego policzek, jego powieki, nawet jego usta. Wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Wie, że ma na to wielką ochotę. Nocne nastroje bywają dziwne. 

Jim kładzie się ponownie na plecach, lepiej żeby już się tak w niego nie wpatrywał. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie jakiś relaksujący krajobraz – plażę i morze. Fale uderzające o brzeg. Już prawie je słyszy. Jego myśli wracają jednak do Spocka. Zastanawia się, czy mu się coś śni? Czy Wolkanie miewają sny? Czy mają na nie jakiś wpływ? Może mu się czasem śnie i potem myśli o mnie kiedy je śniadanie. Kiedy tak rozważał jakie obrazy może podsuwać Spockowi jego podświadomość, sam zaczął robić się senny. 

Gdy otworzył rano oczy, Spocka już nie było. Pozostało tylko puste miejsce. Wcześniej nie uznawał tego obszaru swojego łóżka jako pustego, niepełnego. Całe było po prostu jego. A teraz bardzo mocno tej przestrzeni czegoś brakowało. Kogoś brakowało. Nic w całym kosmosie dawno go tak nie zadziwiło. 

Nie był pewien czy po dotarciu na mostek powinien zapytać swojego pierwszego oficera o wydarzenia zeszłej nocy. Uznał jednak, że to się zapewne więcej nie powtórzy, że to było jakieś jednorazowe zdarzenie i jeśli Spock sam nie poruszy tematu, będzie zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. Może rzeczywiście to nic, może Jim niepotrzebnie doszukuje się w tym zbyt wiele. Może to on nadaje temu znaczenie. Może Spock był po prostu bardzo zmęczony i to było dla niego najbardziej logiczne rozwiązanie. Wolkańska biologia jest w końcu całkiem pokręcona. 

Po jakimś czasie przekonał się, że nie miał racji – nie była to jednostkowa sytuacja. Po ponad tygodniu, kiedy już prawie zapomniał o całej sprawie, Spock pojawił się w nocy w jego pokoju. Wyglądał na bardzo spiętego i przejętego. Na pon farr było chyba za wcześnie. Poza tym to raczej nie był ten rodzaj poruszenia. Spock milczał, więc Jim odezwał się pierwszy: 

– Co się dzieje?

– Czy mógłbym tu zostać? Mogę spać na siedząco, na krześle. – W jego głosie nie było pewności, Jim przysiągłby, że Spock się czegoś boi, i ten strach nie wynikał z natury tego pytania, z obawy o reakcję na nie. Zaczął się niepokoić. 

– Spock, możesz mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi? Mam wezwać McCoy'a?

– To nie będzie konieczne. Wystarczy, że pozwolisz mi zostać. Nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. – Spock dodał po chwili, desperacko brzmiące:

– Jim, proszę. 

Kirk zastanawiał się chwilę, bacznie przypatrując się Spockowi. Nie mógł odmówić. Czuł, że kryje się za tym jakiś powód, prawdopodobnie większej wagi niż przypuszczał. 

– Dobrze, zostań. 

Spock rozluźnił się nieco. Zaczął zmierzać w stronę krzesła, ale kapitan go zatrzymał:

– Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie zmrużę oka jeśli będziesz tam siedział całą noc. Możesz położyć się koło mnie, nie przeszkadza mi to.

Nie trzeba było długo go namawiać. Spock położył się obok, tak jak ostatnio. Spieranie się o miejsce pewnie byłoby bardziej niezręczne. 

Jim chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, ale miał wrażenie, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Ponadto był bardzo zmęczony i tym razem, gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki od razu zasnął.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitan bardzo szybko zapadł w sen. Spock wiedział, że ostatnio było inaczej. Założył, że to przez jego obecność w łóżku, dlatego zaproponował inne miejsce. Wiedział również, że Jim mu się wtedy przyglądał. Teraz sam mógł zrobić to samo. Najbardziej interesowały go włosy. Były zupełnie inne niż te, które sam miał na głowie. Ich odcień przypomina mu wolkański piasek. Chciałby ich dotknąć. Wyglądają na miękkie i delikatne. Gdyby tylko wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, mógłby przeczesać je palcami. Wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Wie, że ma na to wielką ochotę. Przenosi uwagę na twarz. Wydaje mu się jakaś inna. Nie bardzo potrafi to nazwać. Tak jakby zobaczył Kirka po długim czasie rozłąki, a przecież widzi go codziennie. Fascynujące. 

Rzęsy Jima są nieco ciemniejsze niż włosy. Usta. Miękkość, ciepło. Nie chce o nich myśleć. Bierze głębszy oddech, przymyka na chwilę oczy. Potem kontynuuje studiowanie. Dostrzega kilka piegów. Zawsze dodawały uroku jego mamie, Amandzie. Jimowi także, zdecydowanie. Spock lubi liczby. Piegów jest jedenaście. Pięć na nosie, dwa na lewym policzku i cztery na prawym. Niektóre są bardzo blade. Może dostrzegłby ich jeszcze więcej, gdyby było jaśniej. Naprawdę nie wie do czego miałaby mu się przydać ta wiedza. Policzki. Zauważył, że czasem kiedy na mostku dużo się dzieje, robią się różowe. Jeszcze uszy. Całkiem inne niż jego. Okrągłe, zgrabne, drobne. 

Poznał już te fragmenty ciała kapitana, które są odkryte. Myśl o tym, że chciałby zobaczyć także to czego nie widać, uznał za wyjątkowo zaskakującą. To pragnienie pewnie nigdy nie zostanie zaspokojone. Na pewno nie zostanie wypowiedziane. Zawsze pozostaje wyobraźnia. Przymyka więc powieki. Śnią mu się gorące miejsca ciekawsze niż kosmos. Można ich dotknąć. Można ich posmakować. 

  
  


Budzi się zlany potem. Mokre ubranie lepi się do jego ciała. Dyszy ciężko. Przyjemny sen zmienił się w koszmar. Siada na łóżku i próbuje się uspokoić. Wszystko to wyrwało ze snu także Kirka. 

– Spock, już dobrze. – Jim szepcze, trochę zdezorientowany, jeszcze nie do końca przytomny. Nie bardzo wie, jakie ruchy może wykonać, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Uświadamia sobie jednak, że w końcu i tak leżą już w jednym łóżku. Kładzie dłoń na plecach przyjaciela. Gładzi je czule. 

– Cały drżysz. Koszulka jest przemoczona. – Jim chwyta za jej końce, aby ją zdjąć. Zanim to zrobi, pyta o pozwolenie. Spock nie protestuje, podnosi tylko w górę ręce, aby ułatwić zadanie.

– Połóż się, to był tylko zły sen. – Przykrywa Spocka kołdrą. Przysuwa się do niego najbliżej jak to możliwe. Chwilę się waha, ale w końcu obejmuje go ramieniem. Czuje, że chyba jest już lepiej. Jego oddech zwolnił. Trwają jeszcze tak kilka chwil, w zupełnej ciszy. Jim rozluźnia uścisk, podnosi się lekko żeby spojrzeć na Spocka. Pozostawia swoją dłoń na brzuchu przyjaciela. Spock jest pewien, że nikt nigdy nie dotykał go w tym miejscu. Czuje miłe ciepło. Wie, że Kirk na niego patrzy, sam nie potrafi jednak skierować wzroku w jego stronę. 

– Porozmawiajmy, proszę. – W głosie Jima słychać cierpliwość, żadnego pośpiechu.

Spock jest za to wdzięczny. Zamyka oczy. Musi zebrać myśli, odzyskać kontrolę. Słodki ciężar dłoni z okolic brzucha nagle znika. Spock nie zdążył poczuć rozczarowania, ponieważ dotyk ten został przeniesiony na jego twarz. Jim ostrożnie przechyla jego głowę ku sobie.

– Spójrz na mnie chociaż. 

Zbiera się na odwagę. Dopiero co starannie analizował tę twarz. Piegi wciąż są na miejscu. Teraz widzi jeszcze oczy, nie zakrywają ich już powieki. Jest bezpieczny.

– Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? 

Spock potwierdzająco kiwa głową. 

– To zaczęło się dokładnie 28 dni, 8 godzin i... – W tym momencie Kirk położył swój palec na jego ustach. Był to ruch zupełnie nieprzemyślany, wykonany pod wpływem chwili. Szybko się z niego wycofał, nieco zakłopotany. Spock jedynie uniósł w górę jedną z brwi. 

– To zaczęło się 28 dni temu. Wtedy przyśniłeś mi się po raz pierwszy. Potem niemalże ten sam sen powracał co noc. I to nie były zwykłe sny. Ich realność mieszała mi w głowie. Rano nie wiedziałem czy to prawda, czy wydarzenia z nocy miały miejsce rzeczywiście, czy tylko w mojej podświadomości. W końcu zacząłem myśleć, że to jakiś rodzaj ostrzeżenia, że być może jakaś siła pokazuje mi coś, co ma się naprawdę wydarzyć. A ja za wszelką cenę muszę temu zapobiec.

– Co się działo w tych snach?

– Umierałeś. Co noc widziałem twoją śmierć, tak prawdziwą, że czułem...Jim...czułem...wszystko.

Jim domyślał się jak trudne musi być opowiadanie o tym. Wiara w sny ma w końcu niewiele wspólnego z logiką. Rozumie też, jako jeden z nielicznych, że Spock zdecydowanie nie jest pozbawiony uczuć, a jeśli o nich mówi i jeśli mają one wpływ na jego działania – muszą być szczególnie silne.

– Już dobrze Spock, jestem tu. – Wiedząc, że słowa to za mało, złapał go za dłoń, jak najbardziej świadomy wagi tego gestu dla Wolkan. Objął ją mocno, tak żeby Spock był pewien jego fizycznej obecności. To, co otrzymał w odpowiedzi pozbawiło go na chwilę tchu. Wszystko jakby nagle znalazło się na właściwym miejscu, jasne, czytelne. Spock przyciągnął ich splecione ręce do swoich ust i pocałował wierzch dłoni Jima. Potem zrobił coś więcej, złożył także pocałunek na jego ustach. Nie trwało to długo. Było to ledwo muśnięcie. Nieśmiały dotyk. Cenniejszy jednak niż jakikolwiek wcześniejszy. 

– Opowiesz mi jak wyglądała...moja śmierć? – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział ciszej. Nie jest pewien dlaczego. Po tylu latach służby, nie boi się śmierci. Nie swojej. Boi się tylko śmierci innych. Tych, za których jest odpowiedzialny. 

– Nie teraz. Lepiej o tym nie mówić, już i tak dużo powiedziałem. 

Do rana nie padło więc już żadne słowo. Była między nimi tylko cicha bliskość. 

  
  


***

Spock leżał obok, oddychał spokojnie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w równym rytmie. Jim lubił budzić się w środku tych nocy. Nocy, w których Spock spał u niego. Już nie z powodu koszmarów. Te na szczęście minęły po pewnym czasie. Ma nadzieję, że na zawsze. Nie pytał więcej o śmierć. Teraz śnią już tylko dobre sny. Razem.   
  
---


End file.
